Mr. Smee/Gallery
Images of Mr. Smee. External Galleries Promotional Imagery SmeeSharky& Bones-promo jake's neverland rescue.jpg 8889_hook_cardboard_Cutout_1209.jpg|Hook and Smee 124722 Mr Smee.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg Hook Smee4.jpg Captain HookSmee&Tick-Tock.jpg Jake Neverland Pirates.jpg Peter Pan Returns cover art.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Smeesalute.png Jake's Never Land Rescue promo.jpg hook_smee.png Disney-d23-23-days-of-christmas-art-2013-kenny-thompkins.jpg Smee-disney-jr-Moms.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Festival of Pirates and Princesses promo art.jpg|Mr. Smee with Hook and Jake featured in the promotional art for the Festival of Pirates and Princesses BeardiniHook&Smee-The Remarkable Beardini! Promo.jpg Jakepiratesjakesavesbucky-poster.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Promo.jpg Spin-offs ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast '' HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Hook&Smee-Buccaner Blast.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas02.jpg Hook&Smee-Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook &Smee-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg HookSmee&Tick Tock-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Smee-Pirates on Ice.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pyramid.jpg HookSmee&Peter Pan-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Smee- Buccaneer Blast.jpg Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Smee-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Hook Smee &Tick Tock Croc-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure02.jpeg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!01.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain09.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain08.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain07.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain06.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain05.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid13.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid12.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid06.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid07.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid09.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid10.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid11.jpg Smee-Hideout Hijinks!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!03.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight04.jpg HookSmee& Tick-Tock-Hideout Hijinks01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!04.jpg SkullyHook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!11.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!10.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!09.jpg Hook-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!08.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!07.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!06.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!05.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!03.jpg ICe Cube Canyon-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas03.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas04.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas05.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas06.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas07.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas08.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas09.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas10.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice04.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice05.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice06.jpg Frozen Forest-Pirate on Ice04.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Jake and Smee.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Smee-Disney Junior Live.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake_and_the_neverland_gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Hook&Smee.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew with Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg DavidJakeHook&Smee.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure01.jpg Captain Cuddly BearHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure02.jpg JakePeterHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour.jpg Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour01.jpg Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour02.jpg Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour03.jpg Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour04.jpg Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour05.jpg JakeIzzyHook&Smee-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure04.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure05.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure05.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure04.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure03.jpg JakeHook&Smee-D23 Expo 2017- A Pirate’s Archive For Me.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live on Stage01.png Smee-D23 Expo 2017- A Pirate’s Archive For Me.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live on Stage02.jpg Printed Media Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Hook&Smee-Skipping Day.jpg After while crocodile.JPG Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me Smee!02.jpg Hook&smee-Save Me Smee!01.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The key to Skull Rock02.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book02.png HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book02.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Mama hook knows best.JPG Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg SkullyHook&Smee-The key to Skull Rock page01.png IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book04.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Hook&Smee-After while crocodile.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me, Smee!.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-X Marks the Croc.png App Shopper- Disney Junior Magazine page.jpg Save Me, Smee page.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png Hook Smee&Tic Toc-after a while crocodile.JPG Groupshot- after a while crocodile.jpg Winter Never Land book.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p20-21.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p12-13.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p24-25.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Save Me Smee.png Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page04.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page03.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page12.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page14.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page18.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page09.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page16.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page12.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page17.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page13.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page11.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page08.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page07.jpg Trick or Treasure!22.jpg Trick or Treasure!21.jpg Trick or Treasure!18.jpg Trick or Treasure!11.jpg Trick or Treasure!10.jpg Trick or Treasure!09.jpg Trick or Treasure!08.jpg Trick or Treasure!07.jpg Trick or Treasure!06.jpg Trick or Treasure!05.jpg Trick or Treasure!04.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!08.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!06.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!04.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!03.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!02.jpg Let's Get Jumping!20.jpg Let's Get Jumping!18.jpg Let's Get Jumping!17.jpg Let's Get Jumping!15.jpg Let's Get Jumping!11.jpg Let's Get Jumping!07.jpg Let's Get Jumping!05.jpg Battle for the book page12.jpg Battle for the book page10.jpg Battle for the book page07.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book16.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book13.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book10.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book09.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book08.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book05.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book04.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book05.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book03.jpg Save Me Smee page06.jpg Save Me Smee page04.jpg Save Me Smee page03.jpg Save Me Smee page02.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page13.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page12.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page11.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page10.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page07.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page06.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page04.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page03.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page01.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page11.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page10.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page09.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page08.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page06.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page02.jpg Pirate Campoutpage11.jpg Pirate Campoutpage07.jpg Pirate Campoutpage06.jpg Pirate Campoutpage04.jpg Pirate Campoutpage03.jpg Pirate Campoutpage08.jpg Treasure of the Tides page16.jpg Treasure of the Tides page13.jpg Treasure of the Tides page12.jpg Treasure of the Tides page11.jpg Treasure of the Tides page10.jpg Treasure of the Tides page08.jpg Treasure of the Tides page07.jpg Treasure of the Tides page04.jpg Treasure of the Tides page03.jpg The Pirate Games page11.jpg The Pirate Games page08.jpg The Pirate Games page07.jpg The Pirate Games page06.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book16.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book15.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book09.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book07.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book06.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book04.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book03.jpg Follow That Sound-page14.jpg Follow That Sound-page12.jpg Follow That Sound-page11.jpg Follow That Sound-page05.jpg Follow That Sound-page04.jpg Follow That Sound-page03.jpg Follow That Sound-page02.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page15.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page14.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page13.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page12.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page11.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page08.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page07.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page06.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page03.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page02.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page09.jpg Bucky Never Sea Twin Tunnel02.jpg Bucky Never Sea Twin Tunnel.png Let's Get Jumping!06.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Board Book-Adventure Ahoy!04.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Board Book-Adventure Ahoy!03.jpg Tick Tock Treasure 04.jpg Tick Tock Treasure 03.jpg Tick Tock Treasure 02.jpg Tick Tock Treasure.jpg Cubby’s Musical Caper04.jpg Cubby’s Musical Caper02.jpg Hook&Smee-save-me-smee.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book09.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book08.jpg Hook&Smee-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-save-me-smee.jpg Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Video games A Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Hook a Merry Winter Treasure Hunt.jpg JakeNever Land Games.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Hook-Cubby´s Climb of Courage.jpeg Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack.jpeg Hook&Smee- Ready,Set.Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Puttin' Pirates.jpeg Hook&Smee-Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack.png Hook&Smee-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Hook&Smee-Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Cast-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Hook&Smee Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&Smee- Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg JakeHook&Smee- Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Izzy's Pet Puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle02.jpg HookSmee&Izzy-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg HookSmee&Patch-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid06.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt06.jpg Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt05.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt04.jpg Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt04.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt03.jpg Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt03.jpg Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt05.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&Smee-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Hook&Smee-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Hook&Smee-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Hook&Smee-Sand Pirates game01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name02.jpg The Jolly Roger-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Peter-Shadow Shenanigans01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Peter-Shadow Shenanigans02.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Peter-Shadow Shenanigans03.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Peter-Shadow Shenanigans04.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates07.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates03.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates02.jpg Groupshot- Bucky's Halloween Haunt.jpg Sharky&Bones-Pirate Rock game02.jpg Sharky&Bones-Pirate Rock game03.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage02.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage03.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage04.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage05.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack01.jpg Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack02.jpg Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack03.jpg Hook&Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack01.jpg Hook&Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack02.jpg Hook&Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack03.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer12.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer08.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook07.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook05.jpg Smee- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Smee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Hook&Smee- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Hook&Smee- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Hook&Smee- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook04.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook06.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook08.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook09.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook10.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook11.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook09.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook08.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook07.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook06.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook05.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook04.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook03.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook02.jpg Disney Jr. Super Summer Arcade.jpg Smee-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg JAKE GAME READYSETHOOK.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure04.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure05.jpg Butterfly Bluff-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg HookSmeeJake&crew-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure06.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure03.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure02.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt21.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt19.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt18.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt16.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt15.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt14.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt13.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt12.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt08.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt09.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt06.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt05.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt04.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt03.jpg Hook&Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack04.jpg Merchandise Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg Jake and the neverland pirates figures.jpg Hook&crew-shirt.jpg Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Toddler Boy's Tee.jpg Jake's Skull Phone.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Figure.jpg Hook&Smee- Band Aid Bandages.jpg Mama-hook-comes-to-jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES cutout.png FP Brands- Jake Pirate Ship concept art.jpg Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates-value-stickers.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates Jolly Roger Playset02.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates Jolly Roger Playset.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates - NeverLand Rescue Level 5 Certificate.png Puttin' Pirates Coloring Book.png Disney Coloring Pages-JNP Hook and Smee.jpg Hook on Ice!-coloring page.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries